Reflections
by ClydeandRani4ever
Summary: A little teen angst and possibly aliens in future chapters. Rani and Clyde have their first spat as a couple. Luke and Maria return to Ealing unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

Set during series 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures, the BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

Rani Chandra had been walking for a long time so long that she had almost forgotten why she was walking in the first place. Her face clouded over as she remembered why she had walked away from her neighborhood in a huff. She had been arguing with Clyde, their first fight since they had started going out together two months earlier. _He is such a jerk, and he is so mean and uncouth. I hope I never see Clyde Langer again. That heartless pain in the... _She sighed. "No, I'm the one that's mean otherwise he would have come after me," she had said out loud without even realizing it.

The sound of a car horn blaring broke her out of her reverie.

Rani quickly stepped onto the sidewalk to get out of the driver's way.

"Hey, kid, are you trying to get yourself killed? Watch where you're going yeah," the driver said as he passed her by.

"Sorry," Rani called out and just kept walking.

* * *

Clyde had walked away in the other direction after the tiff he had with Rani. _How could she say all of that stuff to me doesn't she know how much I love her? She is such a nag, and I hope I never see her again,_ he sighed. "And you are a jerk, Clyde Langer," he chided himself as he remembered what he had said to Rani during the fight.

* * *

Sky Smith had been with Rani and Clyde when the fight had broke out, but she didn't go after either one of them since she didn't want to choose sides. _Both of them had some good points, but they were so mean to each other._ She shook her head, entered her house, and then walked up all of the stairs to her attic. She found her mum working on an article at her desktop computer.

"Hi, mum," Sky hugged her.

"Hi, Sky," Sarah Jane hugged her as well. "How was school?"

"It was okay. How is your article going?" Sky inquired. "Is it finished yet?"

"Almost," Sarah Jane replied. "Are Clyde and Rani on their way over?"

Sky shrugged. "They're too busy sulking and avoiding each other."

"What?" Sarah Jane's interest was piqued.

"They had a bad row and walked away from each other," Sky said and got started on her homework.

"What was the argument about?" Sarah Jane worried.

"Small stuff and then it escalated into big stuff," Sky said as she tried to decide which subject to work on first. "Trust me they both were pretty rotten and deserve equal blame."

Sarah Jane sighed and wondered if she should call them or go after them. _They are almost adults, and they would be so embarrassed if I came after them. Scratch that they're still kids and they might need someone to listen._ She tried phoning them first but both calls went to voice mail. "Mr. Smith, I need you."

"Yes, Sarah Jane," the Xylok inquired having already been open when she needed him for something a bit ago.

"I need you to locate Clyde and Rani," Sarah Jane ordered.

"Are they in some kind of danger?" the super computer asked.

"Yes, they're both in danger of suffering from a broken heart," Sarah Jane worried.

"Oh I see," Mr. Smith replied and began scanning the CCTV cameras in the area. "I found them." The scan had completed. "Rani and Clyde are about to run into each other. Should I keep watching?"

"No," Sarah Jane said.

"Why shouldn't he?" Sky wondered.

"Because we are not going to invade their privacy, Sky, now do your homework," Sarah Jane lectured and returned to her article.

Sarah Jane continued to worry about her two young friends, and hoped they would be able to work things out.

* * *

Rani had been about to open the door to the ice cream shop when a hand she recognized very well opened it instead. Seconds later Clyde and she were looking into each others eyes.

"After you," Clyde quietly said.

"I'll go somewhere else," Rani mumbled, turned, and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Rani, wait," Clyde went after her and gently stopped her from walking any further. "I'm sorry I didn't mean a word that I said during the fight. I was a jerk."

Rani sighed, "No I was the jerk."

Clyde shook his head. "I was meaner than you were."

"Were not," Rani managed a smile.

"Were too," Clyde smiled as well.

"Clyde," Rani called out.

"Yeah, Rani," Clyde replied.

"Shut up," Rani said as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

He kissed her back, and then wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She leaned into his embrace and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, so what are you in the mood for?" Clyde asked.

"What?"

"We were both about to walk into the ice cream shop," Clyde reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Rani remembered. "I'll have the usual."

"Come on then," Clyde said and then they walked arm and arm to the ice cream shop.

* * *

One hour later they walked into Sarah Jane's attic talking and laughing.

"It's about time you two came to your senses," Sky chided.

"Sky," Sarah Jane warned.

"It's okay, Sarah Jane," Rani said. "Sky, we're sorry you had to witness that today."

"No worries," Sky replied. "I'm just glad you two made up."

"Don't fret, Sparky, Rani and I will always make up," Clyde stated like it was a given.

"So you two are okay now?" Sarah Jane inquired.

Rani and Clyde nodded.

Sarah Jane sighed in relief. "Good, but next time you walk away like that call me or your parents."

Rani smiled. "Will do, sorry we worried you, Sarah Jane."

"Yeah sorry," Clyde said as the both hugged her.

Sarah Jane hugged them back, and seconds later Sky joined the group hug.

"What's up?" Luke Smith asked as he walked in with Maria Jackson.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke, Maria!" Sarah Jane exclaimed and pulled them both into a hug.

Luke and Maria hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane was curious. "Not that I'm not glad to see you both, but this is unexpected."

"It's a long story," Maria said and greeted Clyde next.

"It's good to see you, Maria," Clyde said as they both hugged. "Lukey Boy," he greeted Luke next.

Sky and Rani greeted Luke and Maria next.

_So this is the girl that replaced me,_ Maria silently thought about Rani and felt a tinge of jealousy. _Don't do that, Maria, she's always nice in video chat._

Rani fought back jealousy as well but for different reasons. Sometimes she still felt like Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde liked Maria better than her. She knew there wasn't any truth to that but she still felt a tinge of jealousy from time to time. _She's always kind in video chat. It'll be all right," Rani thought to herself._

* * *

Sarah Jane and the children sat in the attic and had tea while Luke and Maria explained why they were there. Maria was the first to speak.

"Dad got another promotion, and he's going to be running the London office of the company he works for," Maria revealed. "We should be settled in our new house by the end of the week."

"Maria, that's wonderful." Sarah Jane smiled and drank some of her tea. "Will you still be going to Uni in the fall?"

Maria nodded. "Yes I'll be going to Oxford, they've already accepted me."

"And I wanted to be here on her first weekend back in Ealing," Luke added. "So here I am."

"I'm so happy you both are here," Sarah Jane said in her excitement. "Now where are you and your father staying until you're settled in your new house?"

"We're staying in our new house while we wait for the removal men to bring the furniture," Maria revealed.

"That sounds uncomfortable," Rani pointed out.

"Rani's right, why don't you two stay here, Maria," Sarah Jane offered. "I have plenty of room."

"We don't want to impose," Maria replied.

"You're not imposing," Luke assured her. _Besides I want you close by this weekend. _Luke gazed at her and hoped that by the time the weekend had ended he would muster up enough courage to let Maria know that he loved her, that he was in love with her.

Clyde noticed the way Luke had been looking at Maria, and he had also caught Maria looking at Luke when Luke hadn't of been watching. _If those two don't get their act together and admit that they love each other by Sunday I'm going to have a talk with them both._

"So," Sky sipped her tea and once she was done she spoke. "Luke, is Maria your girlfriend yet?"

Luke had a mouth full of tea and it sprayed out of his mouth at the shock of Sky's question and wound up all over Rani.

"Oh no," Maria tried to keep from laughing.

"Sorry, Rani," Luke couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yuck," Rani reacted.

Sarah Jane got her a towel so Rani could dry herself off.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane, it's all right, Luke," Rani said as she dried herself off. "And it's all right to laugh, Maria, on one condition."

"Which is?" Maria still tried to keep from laughing.

"You and or Luke need to answer Sky's question because she is bursting with curiosity," Rani pointed out.

"And you're not curious?" Clyde chided.

"Don't even go there, Clyde, you're more curious than I am," Rani retorted.

Maria started laughing anyway.

Luke turned about 3 shades of red. "Thanks a lot, Sky, and, Clani," he said with sarcasm clearly in his tone.

"All right that's enough, you lot leave Luke and Maria alone," Sarah Jane tried to protect Luke and Maria from further embarrassment.

"But, mum…" Sky opened up her mouth to remind Sarah Jane that the two had them had been talking about the prospect of Luke and Maria becoming a couple just a few days ago.

Sarah Jane shot her a very stern look.

Sky sighed in defeat.

"Where are you moving to?" Rani changed the subject.

"Right next door to our old house, so right next door to your house," Maria answered.

The six of them talked for a bit longer until Rani and Clyde had to go home. Sky and Luke went to pick up dinner while Maria called her father to let him know that Sarah Jane had invited them to stay with her. Alan talked to Sarah Jane a bit on the phone and tried to decline but she wouldn't hear of it. Thus, Alan walked over with his suitcase and Maria's suitcase.

He was almost at Sarah Jane's house when Gita and Haresh approached him.

"Hello, new neighbor," Gita grinned at Alan. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you," Alan put the suitcases down and held out his hand. "Alan Jackson."

"Hi, Al, I'm Gita and this is my husband Haresh," Gita made the introductions and shook his hand.

Haresh shook hands with him as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Haresh, and, Gi," Alan said.

"Please call me Gita," Gita pointed out.

"Of course, please call me Alan," Alan smiled at her.

Haresh stifled back a laugh; Gita elbowed him in the gut. "Umph, I'll help you with those bags," he offered Alan.

Haresh carried the suitcases inside Sarah Jane's house for him while Gita talked Alan's ear off.

Alan talked Gita's ear off as well, but was careful not to tell her about the aliens that Sarah Jane and the kids encountered on a regular basis.

Rani walked over after she had finished her dinner intent on doing her homework later and watched in awe as Alan and Gita spoke. _I think mum has met her match. _"Hi, Mr. Jackson," Rani greeted him.

"Hello, Rani, and call me Alan," he insisted.

He talked with Rani and Gita for a bit longer and then he ventured inside the Smith home while the Chandra's retreated to their own house for the night.

Sarah Jane and Alan hugged the moment they laid eyes on each other. Sky and Luke soon returned with the food, and the Smith and Jackson's ate dinner together. Once Sky had gone to bed, Sarah Jane and Alan stayed up most of the night talking. Luke and Maria went outside to talk since they didn't want to interrupt the conversation.

Luke and Maria talked small talk for a while. Luke still couldn't bring himself to confess his true feelings for Maria so he showed her instead by kissing her. To his surprise, Maria kissed him back.

"I love you," Luke said when they came up for air.

"I love you," Maria smiled as happy tears welled in her eyes.

They kissed again and took a break after a bit.

"You do realize that when Clyde and Rani find out they're going to get you back for that Clani thing," Maria quipped.

Luke chuckled. "More than likely, also I'm curious to see what they come up with."

"Are you?" Maria inquired and laughed as well.

They continued to joke around for a bit longer. They also talked and kissed some more.

* * *

"Chrissie told me that she knew about the Sontaran and what the children and I do when you and Maria drove away three years ago. She said that she would keep quiet since you and Maria were moving away. Now that you both are back, will she still keep quiet?" Sarah Jane worried.

Alan sighed. "I take it that Rani's parents and Clyde's parents still don't know what you do?"

Sarah Jane shook her head. "Haresh and Gita found out a few months ago. Carla found out last month. Both arguments were very bad, but they forgave me and didn't forbid Rani and Clyde from still helping with aliens."

"Then why are you concerned?" Alan asked.

"I don't think that most of the people on this planet are ready to hear that aliens visit our world on a regular basis," Sarah Jane pointed out. "And the last thing we need is some amateur trying to take on aliens by themselves." She went on explaining the other dangers to him.

"I'll have a talk with Chrissie don't worry," Alan assured her.

They talked about that for a bit longer and also talked about other things before they had both retired to separate bedrooms.

* * *

Luke had come home every weekend he could to see Maria, and when he couldn't come to Ealing to see her she went to Oxford to see him.

Clyde and Rani were secretly trying to come up with a name for Luke and Maria but hadn't narrowed down the choices yet. They were discussing the possibilities and also looking for an alien that had crash landed in the woods behind Park Vale Comprehensive.

Mr. Smith had detected the alien spacecraft entering the atmosphere and then crash landing moments ago. Thus, Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Sky, Clyde, Rani, and Alan were out looking for the alien. They intended to help if that was what the alien needed, and they were also prepared to protect the Earth from the alien if necessary.

Sarah Jane was paired up with Alan and Sky. They carefully checked the surrounding area for the alien.

"Clyde, Rani, lookout!" Sarah Jane heard Maria shout. Her fear increased when she then heard a laser blast. Sarah Jane took off running to where the sound of the blast and Maria's shout had come from.

Alan and Sky ran after her. Luke was already at the scene since he had been paired up with Maria.

* * *

_-to be continued_

* * *

_**If you're liking my story please review. If you're not liking my story please review as well, criticism is welcome as long as it's not mean or abusive.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Luke leaped at the alien and grabbed for the laser gun so he wouldn't be able to fire again. Maria helped him, and once Clyde was sure that Rani hadn't of been hit by the laser he helped as well.

Rani was still a little shaken and stunned from being suddenly knocked to the ground and held down by Clyde while he shielded her with his own body.

By the time Sarah Jane, Alan, and Sky arrived, Luke had confiscated the gun from the evil alien. Once she realized that Luke, Clyde, and Maria had the situation under control, Sarah Jane knelt at Rani's side. "Are you all right?"

Rani nodded as the trembling began to cease.

"Yes she's all right, no thanks to our visitor here!" Clyde snapped and glared at the alien.

Sarah Jane hugged Rani and then walked over to the rest of the children and the alien.

Alan and Sky helped Rani to her feet.

"Luke, hand me the gun," Clyde growled.

Luke gave Clyde a strange look. "Why do you want the gun, Clyde?"

"Why do you think?" Clyde continued to glare at the alien.

"Clyde, step away from the alien. I got this from here," Sarah Jane ordered.

Clyde shook his head. "He tried to kill Rani."

"Clyde, he failed thanks to you. Rani's not in danger anymore," Maria tried to talk him down.

Luke considered handing the gun over to Clyde since he knew if it had been Maria he would want to kill the alien.

Rani walked over and grabbed hold of Clyde's right arm and gently pulled. "Clyde, no it's over. We both walked away from it. There's not going to be any blood shed today. That is not what we're about." Rani led him away from the alien.

Clyde wrapped his arms around her and held her close and tight. "I love you."

Rani hugged him back. "I love you, Clyde."

He pulled back and checked on her. "I didn't hurt you when I pushed you to the ground did I?"

"I'm all right just a little sore," Rani admitted. "Despite the grass that ground is very hard."

"I'm sorry," Clyde replied.

"Hey it beats getting shot by a laser so don't you be sorry for anything," Rani said seconds before she kissed him.

Clyde kissed her back.

Sarah Jane glared at the alien. "I'm giving you one chance to leave this planet and never return. You're already skating on very thin ice for trying to kill one of the kids."

"Actually I intended to kill both of them. I intend to kill every man, woman, and child on this planet, and the lot of you are fools if you think that you can stop me," the alien threatened.

"And just what do you have to gain by genocide?" Sarah Jane's anger increased.

"I gain a very fertile planet for my kind and I to settle," the alien boasted. "And don't think for a second that you can stop me."

"We already did," Luke snapped at him as he continued to aim the gun at the alien.

"What are you going to do if I refuse to leave this planet?" the alien questioned. "You can't hold me prisoner forever."

"No, but I know an alien race who can hold you prisoner forever," Sarah Jane replied. "Have you heard of the Judoon?"

The alien grumbled. "Okay, it will only take an hour or so for me to repair my ship and then I'll be gone."

"Sarah Jane," Maria whispered. "What if he returns with reinforcements? He didn't fire a warning shot at Rani and Clyde. He intended to kill them."

"Don't worry, Maria, I'm well aware of the danger, and he will never be able to return again once he leaves. Mr. Smith will be on the lookout for him and will take measures to prevent him from entering Earth's atmosphere," Sarah Jane whispered back but loud enough for the alien to hear.

"Since when has Mr. Smith been able to do that?" Maria questioned.

"Just go with it," Sarah Jane whispered low enough so the alien wouldn't hear her.

Maria nodded. "Oh I remember now, Mr. Smith now has the capability to shoot down enemy space craft."

"Exactly," Sarah Jane lied.

Their conversation unnerved the alien enough to retreat once his ship had been repaired. However, he silently vowed to return once he could figure out how to take down Mr. Smith's defense system.

* * *

Once Sarah Jane, Alan, and the children returned to the attic. Sarah Jane called out for Mr. Smith.

"How can I help you, Sarah Jane?" he asked as he activated.

"I need you to run a full medical scan on Rani," Sarah Jane ordered.

"But I'm fine," Rani insisted.

"We don't know that for certain, and you're not a doctor," Sarah Jane held her ground.

Mr. Smith scanned Rani. "She's fine, Sarah Jane, she'll just be sore for a day or two."

Sarah Jane sighed in relief and hugged Rani again.

Rani hugged her as well.

"Mum, do you think that alien really believed your story about Mr. Smith's defense systems?" Sky inquired.

"I don't know, Sky, but I couldn't kill him since he was no longer a threat," Sarah Jane said. Truth was she had a hard time killing an alien even when their lives depended on it. She couldn't stand it when she ran into a situation where there wasn't a better way.

Clyde fussed over Rani and helped her home when Gita called to tell her to come home for tea. Gita had taken over fussing over Rani when she noticed that her daughter was walking slowly.

"Clyde, what happened?" Gita inquired. "Rani, what hurts?"

"Everything," Rani complained.

"Your big toe included?" Gita asked as she got her sitting down and then sat with her on the sofa.

Rani nodded.

"Mr. Smith scanned her and said she'll be sore for a couple of days," Clyde said. "But she's going to be all right."

"And just how did it happen in the first place?" Gita demanded answers.

"Clyde had to knock me to the ground," Rani said and then told her everything.

"What?" Gita was stunned.

"Mum, I'm okay, and the alien is no longer a threat," Rani tried to assure her.

Gita hugged her, pulled back, and looked into her eyes. "You're okay this time, and I don't want there to be a time where you don't come home to me. Rani, I don't want you doing this anymore."

"But, mum," Rani opened her mouth to protest.

"No," Gita interrupted. "Never again, I'll talk to Sarah Jane." She kissed Rani's forehead and then walked out of her house and over to Sarah Jane's house.

Rani and Clyde exchanged a somber look.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

"Clyde, what am I going to do?" Rani worried. "Sarah Jane is going to listen to my mum. You know she will."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be safe from aliens for now on," Clyde said. "But on the other hand I know how I'd feel if my mum forbade me from doing what we do."

They began to plot. Rani hoped that she would be able to talk her mum out of forbidding her while Clyde half hoped that they would be able to talk Gita out of it. However, the other half that wanted Rani safe hoped they wouldn't be able to talk Gita out of it.

* * *

Gita crossed the street that separated her two storied yellow house from Sarah Jane's house. Gita walked to the Victorian red brick house which was tall and stately. She knocked on the front door and also rang the doorbell. The middle aged woman forced herself to keep her temper in check. She knew it wasn't Sarah Jane's fault that Rani was almost killed, but she couldn't help but be angry anyway.

Seconds later, Sarah Jane opened the door. The smile that had been on her face faded when she noticed that Gita was very upset. "Gita, I can explain." Sarah Jane had a pretty good idea why Rani's mum was there. "Please come in." She held the door open for Gita.

"No need," Gita stayed put. "I just want to let you know that Rani won't be helping you with aliens anymore. She can still hangout here, and you can still help her with journalism. However, that's it. She could've been killed today, and that will never be allowed to happen again."

"Gita," Sarah Jane tried.

Gita shook her head. "This isn't open for discussion. You are a mum as well so you know what I'm going through yeah?"

Sarah Jane nodded. She knew exactly how Gita felt; she had spent many sleepless nights worrying about Luke and Sky and wishing that she could turn back time and keep them from getting involved in what she did. She wanted to do the same with Clyde, Rani, and Maria. "I won't let her help out anymore."

"Good," Gita said and walked away.

Sarah Jane stared after her for a bit before she walked back inside and closed the door behind her. She then walked inside the house and closed the second door behind her.

Maria approached her from the living room. "Do you want to tell me why you look relieved and sad at the same time?"

Sarah Jane sighed. "Gita won't let Rani help out with aliens anymore."

"What, that's so unfair. All of us have almost been killed at one time or another," Maria protested. "Please tell me that you backed Rani up."

"Maria, I am completely on Rani's side that's why I agreed with Gita," Sarah Jane said.

"So if my mum or dad came to you and demanded that you not let me fight aliens anymore you would honor that?" Maria questioned.

"I would," Sarah Jane replied.

"And I thought we were a team," Maria angered. "I guess I was wrong."

"We are, but if anything ever happened to one of you kids because of what we do…" Sarah Jane argued.

"Sarah Jane, just because Rani's mum won't let her help with aliens anymore it doesn't mean that Rani will be safe. We live in a very dangerous world where anything can happen at anytime. Also, what's to stop Rani from trying to take on aliens by herself?"

"She wouldn't," Sarah Jane insisted. "Rani is too mature and smart to do something so reckless."

"She's also seventeen," Maria stated. "Yes, she might be able to listen for a while but eventually she's going to become restless and will miss helping out with aliens. One thing will lead to another until she's out there trying to fight an alien who overpowers her and draw your own conclusions."

Sarah Jane shook her head. "I won't because those conclusions are much too frightening."

"As I was saying," Maria retorted.

Sarah Jane sighed knowing that her young friend was right. "I'd better talk to Gita."

"No I'll do it," Alan said from behind them.

"Dad, how long have you been standing there?" Maria asked. "And why didn't you let us know you were there?"

"I didn't want to interrupt, and I've been standing here long enough to hear that Gita is shaken about what almost happened today. Sarah Jane, let me try talking to her first. Maybe she'll listen more if it's coming from me," Alan said.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Thank you, Alan."

"No worries," he said before he walked out of the house.

Once Alan had left Rani and Clyde barged in. Both had been used to entering Sarah Jane's house without knocking first.

"Sarah Jane, please don't listen to my mum. I'll go nuts if I can't help out with aliens anymore," Rani pleaded. "Are you prepared to visit me in the mental hospital?"

"What's going on?" Sky asked while she and Luke walked down the stairs and then joined everyone in the front entry way.

"Rani, relax, Alan will talk to your mum, and if that doesn't work. I'll try talking to her," Sarah Jane tried to assure her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rani inquired.

"If it doesn't work that doesn't mean our friendship ends," Sarah Jane said. "It just means your life goes back to being less dangerous than it is right now."

Rani sighed.

"Rani, I know you're upset right now, but it's not the end of the world," Sarah Jane stated. "Your mum just wants to keep you safe, and I can't argue against that."

"But she doesn't truly understand," Rani argued. "She only sees the danger she doesn't see the exciting parts."

"Tell her then," Maria suggested. "That is if my dad talking to her and Sarah Jane talking to her doesn't work."

"She won't listen, it's hopeless," Rani groused.

"No it's not," Clyde disagreed. "I'll help you tell her."

* * *

One hour later Alan walked back into Sarah Jane's house and closed both front doors behind him. The children were in the living room watching the telly by then. Sarah Jane was sitting on the bottom steps. She rose to her feet and approached him.

"How did it go?" Sarah Jane asked.

Alan smiled. "Rani doesn't have to give up helping you with aliens but Gita wants her home so she can have a long talk with her."

Sarah Jane smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you, Alan."

"Anytime," he replied and entered the living room.

Luke turned off the telly the second Alan walked in. "Did Gita listen?"

Alan nodded.

"Yes!" Rani exclaimed and hugged Alan. "You are brilliant, and whatever you said to her thank you."

Alan hugged her as well. "You're very welcome, but your mum still wants to talk to you. I'm to send you home."

Rani thanked him again before she left for home. Clyde walked with her since the sun had set by then and it was starting to get dark outside.

Maria rose from her place on the sofa, walked over to her dad, and hugged him. "So, Dad, how did you pull it off?"

"I don't give away my secrets," Alan quipped as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Once Rani was safely in her house Clyde went to his own home to eat dinner with his mum.

"Where's dad?" Rani said as she joined her mum on their living room sofa.

"He went to pick up dinner," Gita replied. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I blew things out of proportion."

"You didn't, Mum, you were entitled to freak out," Rani said.

"I was, but I should've taken time to calm down and think things through," Gita gently pulled her into a hug.

Rani hugged her back.

They talked for a bit longer, and they ate dinner once Haresh returned with takeout.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
